


you may be an idiot, but you’re my idiot

by tomazalghul



Series: Dinahsiren Week 2020! [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Criminal!Laurel, Dinahsiren Week, Dinahsirenweek2020, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Sheriff!Dinah, Wild West AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomazalghul/pseuds/tomazalghul
Summary: Dinah was the town’s sheriff and Laurel was the idiot always getting herself in trouble (aka getting herself shot and breaking into Dinah’s home)
Relationships: Dinah Drake & Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Series: Dinahsiren Week 2020! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758577
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	you may be an idiot, but you’re my idiot

**Author's Note:**

> Dinahsiren has fully consumed my life and I love them for it!!!! Hi everyone! This is my fanfic for Day 4 of Dinahsiren Week! Today’s prompt was Supernatural Creatures/Wild West AU! I went with Wild West! I really hope you all liked it!!! Please remember to stay safe, happy, and healthy! Let me know what you think and as always, thank you for reading!!

Dinah was walking back to her home after a long day. Being the town’s sheriff, she was a busy woman. There was always stupid shit happening in their town, mostly drunken idiots being drunken idiots. Dinah sometimes wondered why she signed onto this job, but remembered that she did it to keep the town safer.

When Dinah reached her home, she noticed her front door slightly ajar. She moved her hand towards her holster as she slowly moved towards her door. She pressed her ear up against the door to see if she heard anything. All she heard was the sound of someone grunting. She got her pistol out of it’s holster and readied her gun for the intruder who decided to use her home for whatever reason.

Dinah barged into her home, pointing her gun towards the direction of her kitchen, but quickly lowered it once she realized who the intruder was, “Really? You broke into my fucking home?”

“Hello to you too.” The intruder replied with a smirk, clearly working on bandaging themselves up.

“Laurel, you are really fucking dumb for coming here. Especially for the shit you pulled today.” Dinah stated, putting her pistol back in it’s holster.

Laurel licked her lips before replying, “Well I had nowhere else to go and this was the closest place. So if you don’t mind sheriff, a little help would be nice.” Laurel gestured towards the bullet wound in her shoulder.

Dinah huffed out a breath in frustration before making her way over to the insufferable woman. She began to quickly work on properly bandaging her up, annoyed that Laurel even attempted to do it on her own. “You realize you could’ve infected yourself with this shitty bandaging job.”

“Well sheriff, it’s not like I could wait around all day for your pretty face.” Laurel snarked back, wincing at Dinah pulling on the stitch work she was doing a bit harder.

Dinah couldn’t believe how much of an idiot she was. She could’ve gotten shot in a fatal place, but Laurel never considered that. She was just a person who was all action and rarely ever thought about the consequences. 

They spent the rest of Dinah patching Laurel up in awkward silence. Laurel could feel that Dinah was upset, so once Dinah was done Laurel brought her hands up to Dinah’s face to have her look at her, “I’m sorry D.”

Dinah felt her breath catch in her throat and blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall, “You say that every time. Laurel, you could die.”

“But I won’t, D.”

“You could Laurel! You’re not fucking invincible and the next time, the bullet should hit somewhere that isn’t your shoulder. You get lucky every fucking time you get into these stupid duels, but one of these times you won’t!”

Laurel sighed in defeat. She knew that Dinah was right, but she had quite the reputation for being someone who was a dueler and who won each time, so that had people constantly wanting to duel with her. “Would it really be so bad if it hit me somewhere else? You wouldn’t have to deal with me anymore.”

Dinah felt anger flare up in her at Laurel’s words. How dare she say something like that?! “It would be fucking bad and you know it.”

“But why, Dinah?! Why would it be so bad? It would be one less person you wouldn’t have to deal with!”

Dinah bitterly laughed and shook her head, “You honestly believe that? You think I want you to fucking die? Because newsflash, I don’t.”

Tears were streaming down Laurel’s face, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. She was usually never this vulnerable in front of people, but with Dinah it was different, “You shouldn’t care about me. I’m not worth it.”

“You don’t get to decide that, Laurel. I am so fucking sorry I care about you, but I do.” Dinah replied, feeling tears fall down her face, “I don’t want you to die.”

Laurel carefully wrapped her arms around Dinah’s neck and pulled her in for a hug. She didn’t like to see her cry, nor did she like upsetting her. It was just something she did without really meaning it. Laurel never had another person care for her like this, so it was strange to her, “Don’t cry, D.”

Dinah held onto Laurel as she cried, no longer able to keep the tears back. What would’ve happened if she found Laurel’s body one day? What if one of these days Laurel never came back into her home? She couldn’t live with that thought. She couldn’t lose her.

Dinah knew that she should’ve never gotten close with this woman. After all, Laurel was technically a criminal because she is pretty sure that some of the robberies that happened around here were the work of Laurel, but she could never confirm it. All the times she’d ask her about it, Laurel brushed it off and distracted her with other things. Those things were usually sex, another thing Dinah knew that she shouldn’t be doing, but after they fell into bed together that first night, Dinah knew that they would continue doing so.

Dinah pulled back from the hug to look Laurel in the eyes, “I can’t lose you, Laur.”

Laurel smiled at her and placed a quick kiss on her lips, “I will do everything I can to make sure that doesn’t happen, but you know I can’t quit my job babe. It’s what I’m best at.”

And Dinah logically knew that. Laurel was good at what she did. If she wasn’t, she would’ve for sure been dead by now. But the thought of losing her to this scared her to death and she couldn’t live with herself if she had lost Laurel to this life. “I wish you didn’t have to do it. I wish you could do something less dangerous.”

“And what about you? You’re the sheriff.” Laurel stated, “Your job is just as dangerous, if not more dangerous than mine. I get scared of losing you too, but I believe in you that you will always make it back to me. Just do the same for me, songbird.”

Dinah smiled softly at the nickname and knew that Laurel was right. Her job was dangerous as well, but at least Dinah knew what she was getting herself into whenever she went out on patrols. Laurel most of the time had no idea what she would be getting herself into that day. But Dinah ended up conceding and wrapping her arms around Laurel’s waist, “Okay pretty bird. I’ll try to do better. I do believe in you and I trust you, I just don’t trust those you work around mostly.”

“And that is completely understandable, but I am more badass than any of them.” Laurel pointed out as she bit down on her lower lip, looking nervous as she continued on, “I have an idea to make you feel better?”

“If it is sex, then no. You are injured.” Dinah stated, gesturing towards Laurel’s injury.

Laurel let out a light laugh at that, “No of course not. Well, maybe not that 100% anyways. But no, how about I tell you more about what I do for a living to give you more peace of mind?”

Dinah was shocked with the words that just came out of Laurel’s mouth and she couldn’t help herself from asking, “But I am the sheriff? You sure you want to confess your crimes to me, ma’am?” Dinah teased with a smirk.

“Well if they are bad enough, you can punish me later.” Laurel replied with a wink, before her demeanor turned serious, “But I want to tell you, D. You have the right to know. Especially if it’ll help you understand more of what I do.”

Dinah considered it for a moment before nodding her okay, “Okay. You can tell me.”

Laurel placed a kiss on her lips before standing up, their hands linked as she walked them over to Dinah’s couch. She pushed Dinah onto the couch and before Dinah could ask what she was doing, Laurel plopped herself onto Dinah’s lap. Dinah shook her head at the woman before placing a kiss on her cheek.

“You can go on, pretty bird.” Dinah let out, wrapping her arms around Laurel’s waist.

Laurel began to tell Dinah the details about her job. After some time of telling her more about her job, Dinah found out why Laurel never did tell her because she was in fact a criminal. However, Dinah found herself not really caring about that fact and more about listening to what Laurel was saying of what the job entailed and letting her mind feel more at ease knowing what Laurel did now. She knew that she probably should arrest her for these things, but she knew she would never do that. If anything, her job gave her the position to protect Laurel even more.

Once Laurel was done confessing the things she did, she looked at Dinah nervously, expecting her to be mad. Instead, she found Dinah looking at her with such softness. Laurel took in a deep breath before asking Dinah, “Are you upset with me?”

Dinah shook her head, “I’m not upset with you. I’m glad that you finally told me though. I knew you were the one doing the robberies around town.”

“Surprised you’re not arresting me, sheriff.” Laurel teased, laying her head on Dinah’s shoulder.

“I couldn’t. You mean too much to me.” Dinah confessed before adding on, “Besides if anything, this gives me an advantage to be able to look out for you more. As long as you don’t do any senseless killing, I got your back. You may be an idiot, but you’re my idiot”

Laurel looked at Dinah with a surprised look before moving to kiss her. Laurel quickly deepened the kiss, pouring all the feelings she was experiencing into the kiss. She couldn’t believe how wonderful this woman was. She truly didn’t deserve her, but she was happy to have her in her life.

Dinah pulled back from the kiss, feeling breathless at the kiss she had just received, “What was that for?”

“For you just being you. You’re really amazing, you know that right?”

“Kiss me again and perhaps I’ll believe you.”

Laurel smiled as she kissed Dinah again, grateful to the universe for giving her this life, but more importantly giving her Dinah.


End file.
